


Hearth and Home

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear reflects on Christmas morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pastelfox).



> Happy holidays foxpastel, I hope you enjoy the Minkuri goodness! Forgive any glaring error as this was self beta'd~
> 
> There is an accompanying 8tracks mix found here :

Clear lay in bed listening to the steady drum of Mink's heart, a healthy 'th-thump' serving a consistent reminder that the sleeping man beside him would wake up once morning came. One of the side effect of being an android was that he didn't need sleep like his human lover required. This meant that the nighttime hours were more often than not a time of reflection for the paler man, giving him time to think in peaceful silence as he rested his body against the deeply dozing form of his lover.

Moving to a new country had been more than a little adjustment, the android having to learn an entirely new set of customs and mannerisms but over all it had been an inspiring experience - especially the holiday differences, Christmas to be specific! Mink had explained that he'd never really celebrated it, but American yule tide traditions where in sharp contrast to Japan's. He told Clear that Christmas in Japan was known as more of a time to spread happiness with Christmas eve being thought of as a romantic day. But Christmas in America was based more around religion and family expressed through gatherings, gifts, and Clear's favorite part - decorations!

Mink had taken him earlier that week to one of the more populated areas of the little town near their home, the broad man having watched with subdued amusement as Clear took in the colorful lighted displays with awe. The snow-haired man had spoken in hushed tones about how beautiful everything was, the chill of the air causing his artificial breath to come out in white puffs as they crunched along the snow. Not longer after that he took Clear to the local community center to experience the Christmas tree and ornaments, chuckling dryly as he'd watched Clear handle a cheap plastic star like it was made of spun glass. Clear thought everything was so pretty and shiny, it was magical.

“Mink-san, can we decorate for Christmas too?” Clear's eyes had been wide, sparkling with excitement and hope. It was his enthusiasm for the idea that made Mink break into a soft, amused smile followed by a short nod of approval.

“We can't do too much since it's so close to Christmas, but we can do something to make the cabin more festive.” His response had earned him a sudden kiss, to sweet to make him upset at the public display they were making.

Since then they'd put up a small tree with a single string of lights, a popcorn garland Clear'd insisted they make together, and a few cheap plastic balls in red and green. Clear had also strung a silvery foil garland around the door frame leading from the living room to the kitchen, as well as a sprig of mistletoe Mink'd cut down from a tree on one of their walks through the snow blanketed forest. No one was safe passing beneath the holiday herb when Clear was around, even their cat – a fat long haired tabby called Ginger - would be lifted up for snuffly kisses to her fluffy belly.

Since then Mink'd started coming home to scratchy Christmas music playing on the ancient radio Clear had found in a nearby thrift shop, the android dancing around in a Santa-themed apron as he cleaned or tried his hand making American treats like peanut brittle and turtle candies. Mink had even caught Rurakan in the act of holiday expression, wearing the little Santa hat Clear made him while whistling jingle bells. Clear had been surprised by the warmth of Mink's sudden laughter, but joined in with his own giggling.

Yes, Clear thought as he watched the minute hand tick to show one minute past five in the morning, their holiday display may be small but it was warm and even brought out a softer side to his normally rough-demeanored lover. With a press to Mink's cheek, earning him a half-asleep grunt of recognition, the pale droid got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start on Christmas breakfast.

Mornings typically started early in their little household, and the holiday seemed to be no exception as Ginger wound around Clear's bare ankles as he padded into the kitchen to set out her food and start a pot of coffee. Setting the radio's volume on low so he could hum to carols as he pulled the dough he'd started the day before as well as the other ingredients he needed for this dish called 'monkey bread'. The name confused him as no monkeys or even bananas were involved, but as he mixed the cinnamon syrup to pour atop the rolled and sugared dough balls he let the sweet smells of cinnamon and melted butter chase away the stray thoughts.

He was putting the finished good in the oven when the finishing sputters of the coffee pot signaled the heavy foot fall on Mink, the solid thud stopping in the living room where Clear was sure he was starting a new fire to fight off the chill in the cabin. Ginger gave a soft mewl if recognition and a deep stretch before padding off to Mink where she'd soon be able to bask in the warmth of the hearth. Clear wasn't far behind, excitedly bouncing on his toes until Mink stood, allowing him to 'properly' throw himself into his arms.

“Good morning, Mink-san!”

“Hngh!” the taller man grunted at the sudden wall that was Clear crashing into him, but wrapped his arms around him just the same. “Good morning, I'm surprised you didn't wake me up sooner.” Clear giggled a bit at that before stealing a succession of small, fleeting kisses.

“You seemed tired, so I let you sleep. Was that okay, did you want me to wake you up earlier?”

“It's fine, Clear. I was just surprised, nothing else. Did you make coffee?” A twitch of his nose told Clear that he already knew the answer, but he spoke anyway.

“Yes, it just finished! And I'm making something called Monkey Bread! But I just put it in the oven.”

“That's fine.” Clear little anxieties were numerous, but Mink always soothed them with the ease of experience. He pressed a kiss to his forehead through a fall of silver hair. “Go get us some and we can read on the couch until breakfast is ready.” That was all the encouragement Clear needed to hurry to the kitchen. However a sudden “Wait.” from Mink stopped him in the doorway as he came to him in a few short strides.

“What is it, Mink-san?”

“Look up.” His confusion quickly dissipated as he realized Mink had made him pause beneath the bright green sprig of mistletoe, large hands resting on his hips bring his attention to golden eyes alight with love and a touch of amusement. Clear hummed his contentment as a pair of warm lips met his, their kiss deep but unhurried as Ginger circled them while meowing pitifully as the lack of attention. When they parted they still stood close, long fingers combing through Clear's hair while pale fingers clung to Mink's shirt at the small of his back. For a moment nothing was said, the two just enjoying each others presence until Mink gruff tone broke the silence in a half whisper, a bit of emotion thickening his tone.

“Merry Christmas, Clear. Thank you for celebrating it here, with me.”

Tears beaded in the androids eyes for reasons he couldn't place. Maybe it was the sweet and loving mood, maybe it was the fact that Clear had something he'd never thought possible. Regardless the tears were happy ones as his whispered in return.

“Merry Christmas, Mink-san; you're the best gift I could ever receive.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
